Zell and Hotdogs
by Rawkin Paradox
Summary: It was a normal,calm morning. Zell was going to meet his friends. UNTIL he found out there was a huge hotdog sale going on. Just how far will Zell go to get his hotdogs? And exactly what kind of trouble will he get into?


**Disclaimer-I don't own Zell or hotdogs. Both belong to their respective owners, but I do own this story. So, er…Please don't sue.**

**A/n- I wrote this during a sugar high! So I apologize in advance for any crazyness that you might read. Muwhahaha..Yes, I've lost my mind. Nope, I don't miss it! .**

* * *

Hey, my name's Zell. Zell Dincht. The best martial artist here at Balamb Garden. I can tackle anything that comes my way. 

I've fought sorceresses, monsters, and even managed to beat two T-Rexuars at once. Yes, I am great. But I have one

flaw. I'm a sucker for hotdogs. Yes, hotdogs. The sweet yummy-ness of a hotdog dripping with all the toppings makes

my mouth water. Unfortunately, it also got me into some big trouble last week.

I remember it like yesterday. I was meeting Squall, Rinoa, and Selphie in the Training Center so we could go practice

when all of a sudden, I caught the slight smell of those yummy delicious hotdogs that our cafeteria serves. I lost

interest in hearing about Rinoa's pooch, Angelo, and began to wonder toward the direction of our cafeteria. "Yummy…

hot…dogs..," I muttered as images of hotdogs and French fries filled my head. Squall crossed his arms and looked at

Selphie and Rinoa. "Okay, who told him there was a huge hotdog sale in the cafeteria?" he asked them. Both

shrugged. I, on the other hand, heard the words "huge hotdog sale" and took off running. "Oh boy, oh boy! Hotdogs!" I

thought to myself. "Zell! You better slow down. Seifer and his crew will book you for violating school rules!" Rinoa

yelled after me. I snickered to myself. Seifer was the least of my worries. All I wanted was my sixty five hotdogs and I'd

be happy. So there I was, running straight to the cafeteria so I could buy my beloved hotdogs, when all of a sudden, who

should appear, but Seifer, the jolly dumb punisher, and his crew of stupid noodle heads, Raijin and Fuujin. "Well, well,

if it isn't little Chicken-wuss. Where are you headed to?" He smiled his annoying, cocky little smile and I swear, if I

hadn't been in a hurry, I would've thrown up right on his brand new shoes, just to watch his smile disappear. Instead, I tried to

go around him. "Get out of my way, Jolly green giant. I gotta go and buy my hotdogs." He laughed. "Aww, lookie here guys.

Little Chicken-wuss wants his little hotdogs!" His troop of idiots snickered behind him. "Get out of my way!" I knocked Seifer

to the ground and went after Raijin. I was gonna go after Fuujin, but I remembered my manners and simply used Thunder on

her instead. That was the beginning of my troubles. After leaving those idiots behind, I ran straight to the cafeteria. Oh

dear Hyne, you should have seen the people in line. I bet there was over a hundred students! I scanned the faces and

seen something that made me want to scream. There was Squall, Rinoa, and Selphie standing in line. They had beat

me here. Seeing this, I walked up to Rinoa and asked to cut in line. I was closer to her than anyone else, so I figured

she'd let me. Boy, was I fooled! "Zell, I would let you cut, but there are about fifty people behind me. If you wanted to

wait in line with us, you should have waited with us. But since you didn't, you can just wait at the back of the line."

Selphie and Squall nodded their agreement. Oi, some friends I have. So there I was, making my way to the back of the

line, when all of a sudden, I hear some stupid jerk say, "Hey Dincht, guess you won't be getting any hotdogs. Poor

wittle baby." I lost my temper and that was my final mistake. I turned around and began using all kinds of magic.

Pretty soon, the line was clear. I walked up to the lunch lady, looked at her, and said "I want sixty five hotdogs, please."

She looked around at the cafeteria. "I..I'm sorry. We just sold the last one to Seifer." As soon as the words left her

mouth, she ducked behind the counter. I, on the other hand, fell to my knees. "NNNNOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. I

began bashing chairs and things. It took awhile for Headmaster Cid and a few instructors to put me in this nice padded

room, but after they did, I found it to be quite enjoyable. I have all day to plan revenge on Squall, Rinoa, and Selphie;

the other people in here are helping me plan a nice little ambush on Seifer and his idiots. Do you wanna know the best

part? I get HOTDOGS! Yummy, juicy, hotdogs with all the toppings and French fries. Each and every day. Yes ladies

and gentlemen, they may think I, the great Zell Dincht, am crazy, but hey, if I get hotdogs every day, I'll wear the

straight jacket and play the part. All for my beloved hotdogs.


End file.
